


Husband-Father-Friend

by GoldenDaydreams



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gavin Died Before Start of Fic, Gen, sad with hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: Connor looks down at the stone.Husband-Father-Friend.Gavin had worked so hard to become a lieutenant, but it hadn't been the title he'd held most dear, it wasn't even mentioned.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Husband-Father-Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just digging up old fics I never posted before I lose them, just a small slice of pain.

Connor finds Nine under the large maple tree. It's easier to frame his thoughts in such a manner, but it is inaccurate. Only part of the picture. 

Connor finds Nines under the large maple tree, in front of the modest headstone.

When Nines looks over, their eyes meet, and Connor forces one foot in front of the other until they stand side by side. "I thought it would be easier after Sumo," Nines says softly, "after Hank. I thought I would be more prepared."

The grass has already reclaimed the land that had been dug up, a hole which Gavin's body in a casket had been lowered, down, down, down into the earth, gone from them. Nines' finger rubs back and forth over the top of his own thirium regulator, the blue light of it shines through the thin white material of his shirt. "I imagined he'd live longer. We had tickets for a cruise. He wanted to see the northern lights." 

Connor is at a loss. Just as he was when Sumo died. Just as he was when Hank's absence left a void in his chest. He leans his head onto Nines's shoulder in quiet solidarity. He misses Gavin too. Fifty-five, and shot in the back by some low-level thug he'd been investigating. 

"I thought I'd leave when he did," Nines admits, and Connor warily eyes the way Nines caresses his thirium regulator like it's a dream within reach. "I should have been there with him." The two hadn't been work partners since they got married. "Instead he bled out alone in some fucking alley." Nines vibrates under Connor's temple, control slipping. "I want him back, Connor. _I want him back._ "

Connor is a negotiator, but Nines is asking for one thing Connor cannot give, he can't even give his brother an empty promise, for it wouldn't be believed. Death isn't something he can work around, it’s nothing he can fix. He desperately wants to make things... perhaps not okay, but stable, understands and fears the weight of Nines' grief.

"Da, don't cry." For two of the most advanced androids ever created, they both tense.

Connor settles, processors identifying the voice. Nova Reed. She'd been adopted at the age of three by Gavin and Nines shortly after they were married. At nineteen, she's a beautiful young lady with a bob of dark hair, a spattering of freckles over her nose, blue eyes that held as much mischief as her Dad's had, and most importantly; terrifyingly human. 

She wiggles her way between them, holding them both around the waist. She leans her head on Nines' bicep, too short to rest it on his shoulder. "I miss Dad, too."

Connor notices that Nines has stopped toying with his regulator in the presence of his daughter. Connor wishes he could protect his niece from harm, from the profound loss their family has been dealt, from the inevitability of her own death, but he can't. She's human; a soft, organic being that- if they are very lucky- will age, and succumb of peaceful death at the end of a long life.

But they'd wanted that for Gavin too.

"You know," Nova sniffles a bit, "Dad would have made fun of you both for standing here like this. You know what he'd say? 'Androids, always freezing. Shoulda bought Apple.' Which is like the most dated joke ever." 

A staticky whine comes from Nines, like he's been mortally wounded. Nova tenses, releases them in favour of standing in front of her father. Nines has tears running down his cheeks, Nova's bottom lip quivers, and her eyes dart to Connor with a _fix it_ expression- the same one she used when she was eight, and knocked over Chloe's vase, or when she was ten and had failed Science and was scared to show her dads her report card, or when she'd been sixteen and backed the car into the mailbox.

"Da, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" And as it turns out, she didn't need Connor to fix it. Not when she throws her arms around Nines' neck, and he immediately bends to hug her back. "I miss him," she cries, "I miss him so much."

Connor turns away, looks down at the stone. _Husband-Father-Friend._ Gavin had worked so hard to become a lieutenant, but it hadn't been the title he'd held most dear, it wasn't even mentioned. 

"Shhh, it will be okay," Nines spoke softly. "We will be okay."

Nova sobs, and Connor wishes for the power to make some part of this better.

Nines holds his daughter close, kisses the top of her head. "You know what Gav would have said if he could see us standing here like this?” He leans back just enough to look her in the eyes as his thumbs brush away her tears. “He'd say, _'I'm here with you.'_ " 

Connor had been expecting a joke, but the familiar line put Nova into a new crying fit. Gavin had never told Nova to stop crying when she'd been upset. Not even over the most outlandish childish tantrums, he'd just crouch down to her height, hold her hands and tell her, _'I'm here with you.'_

"I know he is," she says with a little hiccup in her voice. She manages a little smile. "He's here," she taps her finger against Nines's chest. "With us. Always."


End file.
